Y así se conocieron
by just a fangirl writter
Summary: Como Francis y Juana se conocieron y pasaron a ser lo que se ve en el go de drama (muy pleto.
1. Prológo

El estaba listo para listo para su concierto cuando el presentador dijo-"Damas y caballeros, presento al hombre que han venido a escuchar, ¡Geramin!-seguido de gritos y aplausos. Salió a escena y después de saludar a su público comenzó a cantar. Paseó la mirada por la gente hasta reparar en una increíble aura plateada, poco usual en las personas, además, no parecía una fan, y era hermosa, con un cabello largo oscuro atado en una cola, con una tez morena, y su mirada, sus ojos eran oscuros, bellos, y parecían haber visto mucho ya, aunque tenía un aspecto juvenil.

Decidió que no la perdería de vista, lo que fue sencillo, hasta el momento en que termino el concierto, Varios fanáticos le impedían el paso y después de unos autógrafos y excusas pudo salir a buscarla. Y aunque uno hubiese pensado que sería difícil volver a encontrarla, ella se encontraba en la entrada tratando de salir, mientras los demás fans, intentaban pasar.

El bullicio era tanto que no se percataron de su presencia, se abrió el saco que llevaba puesto, y en uno de los bolsillos había una bufanda y en otro unos lentes oscuros. Ese día la suerte estaba de su lado. Eso no los podría despistar mucho tiempo pero con algún truco si podría. La alcanzo fuera de la salida.-Hola, te vi en el concierto y quería conocerte, a propósito, me llamo Francis-


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Me llamo Francis-dijo extendiendo la mano, con una sonrisa cálida, aunque seguramente parecía un psicópata, un hombre con lentes oscuros que dijo que te vio en el concierto no era lo más normal que digamos, pero aun así ella respondió-Me encantaría, me llamo Juana.

Esa fue la única respuesta que pensó, y lo único que hacía era maldecir el momento en que había aceptado la sugerencia de Scatty de salir y hacer algo "normal". Una voz la saco de sus meditaciones.-Conozco un lugar no muy lejos, pero abra que apurarnos- y sin dejarla responder, la tomo de la mano y la condujo a un pequeño local.

-¿Eres de por aquí?- preguntó Francis.

-Si en otro lugar de Francia, pero no muy lejos- respondió.

-Y supongo que has viajado, considerando tu fluido inglés-le dijo. "¿Qué demonios?" pensó Juana "¡Había estado hablando en ingles todo el tiempo!" y se apresuró a responder-Es que los últimos meses estuve en Inglaterra y me acostumbré- respondió en un intento por cambiar de tema añadió-¿Tu a dónde has viajado?-

- A casi toda Europa-dijo Francis-pero he decidido regresar a mi hogar, ¿Te gustan mucho los conciertos?- probablemente eso tuviese una respuesta obvia, pero a juzgar por el hecho de que ella no lo había identificado como el cantante él tenía curiosidad de saber su impresión como artista en ella.

-Pues, no, una amiga me invito y me dejo plantada. Respecto al cantante, no lo había escuchado pero es bueno, aunque se ve raro con esos pupilentes –esta vez Francis fue quien se sorprendió y exclamo-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Juana. Germain se dio cuenta de lo confundida que estaba, así que se quitó su vestuario improvisado y hacer una reverencia de lo más arcaica y anunciar-_Mi lady Jeanne, _yo soy Germain, el artista cuya música pronto Francis escucho un sonido melódico. Juana estaba riendo. Cuando esta termino, dijo-Acabo de entender de que si eres el, así que. ¿Te podrías quitar los pupilentes? Me gustaría verte bien a los ojos-"¿de dónde había salido lo último?" se preguntó. Se estaba ruborizando pero Francis no se percató ya que estaba en su tarea de quitárselos.

-¿Así está mejor?-pregunto el al terminar de retirarlos.

- Si, pero ¿Por qué los llevabas puestos?

-No lo sé-Juana lo miro interrogativa- Bueno, porque el azul desentona conmigo, los cambio constantemente

-Eso me parecía, sin ellos te ves más viejo

-¿Más viejo?-rio Francis-¿en serio?

-No-ella también rio- me refería a que tienes una mirada más profunda.

Y siguieron hablando de cosas simples, hasta que el local cerró.

-¿Quieres salir otro día?-preguntó Saint-Germain.-Claro, si es que no estas ocupado firmando autógrafos-le respondió la mujer sarcásticamente.

-¿Dónde te encuentro?-

-Imparto clases de defensa personal y esgrima a dos calles de aquí, todos los días de 8 de la mañana a 9 de la noche.

-Está bien _mi lady, te_ buscare en tu tiempo libre.

Se terminaron de despedir, Juana tomo un taxi para ir a su departamento y descansar antes de dar clases. El conde camino de nuevo al lugar donde había dado el concierto, tardo un rato dado que su mente seguía recordando esa sonrisa, llegó a su camerino y después de un riña de su representante a la que no hizo caso, se fue a recostar pensando en que tardaría más de una semana en volver a verla, era demasiado tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en su departamento, Juana pensaba que seguramente no lo volvería a ver, pero recordaría esa cita como su vida durara.

**A/N: **dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, de modo que eso es lo que quería expresar (muy sutil ¿no? haha).Creo que Juna si tiene madera de maestra y quería agregarle a Francis un toque romántico, de ahí que puse "mi lady", y como en los libros la llama por su nombre francés, decidí incorpóralo. Gracias a **IOU1882** por su comentario, yo también adoro esta pareja y espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Espero que sea de su agrado, deje su review.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Había pasado semana y media desde que Juana había salido con Francis. Estaba saliendo de la última clase cuando reconoció _esa_ aura, soltó un suspiro, como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración todo ese tiempo. El se acercó a pasos lentos (por lo menos así lo sintió ella), mientras el aura brillaba más, hasta que el llegó a ella.

-Hola Jeanne- dijo el-Lamento no haberte visto antes, pero hubo una serie de eventos que me lo impidieron, además, no tenía tu número de teléfono-.

-Hola-le respondió-no te preocupes ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar tranquilo?, esta vez yo invito-añadió con una sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba un poco enojada "¿Por qué?" se preguntó "no es nada de mi".

Esta vez fueron a un café distinto, donde tampoco había mucha gente para seguir conversando.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Salían siempre que tenían tiempo, divagando sobre cosas. Juana prefería una vida solitaria y simple, Francis, no tanto. Los mejores momentos para el era cuando la hacía reír, el veía su aura iluminarse, en esos momentos ella ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

-Tu aura brilla más cuando ríes-dijo sin pensar

-¿puedes ver mi aura?-respondió la inmortal

-¿Sabes que es el aura?-le respondió

-Pues si, y de hecho la tuya es roja, pero en este momento tiene una ligera variación de colores-

Era cierto, se sentía estúpido y avergonzado, por decirle acerca de su aura y su risa, sorprendido y estupefacto porque ella supiera que es el aura, y más porque pudiera verla además de Apenado de sus emociones, porque eso significaba que ella había visto como su aura se volvía más clara cuando se encontraban, aunque el notaba lo mismo en la de ella. Todo esto paso por su mente en un segundo.

-¿y cómo fue que aprendiste a ver el aura?-pregunto por fin a Juana

-pues-ella no sabía que responder-cuando era niña veía colores alrededor de las personas, crecí y lo investigue. Me di cuenta de cómo funcionaba y ahora tengo cierto controlo sobres eso- eso era verdad, también ella había aprendido a ocultarla pero creyó que no sería necesario con el. Después ella le pregunto a el y le dio una respuesta similar.

Al llegar a su departamento esa noche, Juana sopeso la reciente información y la había puesto a pensar en algo. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en cómo alguien reaccionaria ante la idea de que una persona fuera inmortal. Además de que en algún momento el podría morir y ella sufriría, "solo es un amigo, no debo preocuparme por eso" pensó, porque en ese momento no admitiría que le dolería en lo más hondo del alma, porque en ese momento no admitiría que se había enamorado. Dejó de pensar en eso y fue a dormir pensando en esos ojos azules que la cautivaban y ese olor a hojas quemadas

Francis estaba pensando algo parecido, pero parecía más optimista. El admitía que se había enamorado. Tal vez, si se comprometían podría decirle la verdad y podría volverla inmortal también. Pero para esto primero tenía que ser su novio. Seria sencillo, una cena y un paseo por el jardín, pero no sabía que su plan contaba con un pequeño desperfecto…

**A/U: **Se que la parte del final es pura cursilería pero no pude evitarlo. Si pregunta por qué hojas quemadas, debe releer los libros. Por favor hágame saber su opinión y gracias por leer.

Gracias **IOU1882,**tal vez hubiera tardado una semana más en actualizar de no ser por usted


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Estaba listo. Tenía una reservación en un restaurante elegante no muy concurrido. Había hecho la reservación a las siete de la noche, aunque sabía que ella tenía clase. Él lo había "arreglado" para que los alumnos que tenían clase a esa hora no se presentaran. Ninguno iba a presentarse, por lo tanto ella estaría libre. La llamo.

Ella acababa de recibir llamadas de todos sus alumnos que tenían clase a las siete. Dos de ellos habían ganado la lotería y los demás algún premio caro y lo tenían que recoger durante la hora de su clase. "que coincidencia "pensó "Ahora no tengo nada más que hacer" y en ese momento sonó el teléfono. "Más coincidencias". Descolgó el teléfono-¿Hola?-pregunto

-Hola Jeanne! Sé que tienes clase, pero si no tienes nada que hacer después ¿quieres ir a cenar?-pregunto Francis

-Claro, de hecho no voy a tener la última clase-

-Está bien ¿paso por ti en 20 minutos?-

-Si, te espero, adiós-dijo Juana y colgó el teléfono.

En ese momento Juana no podía pensar en las coincidencias. Se tenía que arreglar y solo tenía 20 minutos! Solo tenía un vestido para la noche, era azul y le llegaba a poco por debajo de las rodillas, (que gracias a dios no era más corto).Se bañó en unos cinco minutos y tardo otros cinco en secarse el pelo. Pensaba atárselo (como siempre) pero decidió que quería verse diferente. Lo dejo suelto y bien cepillado. Se puso apenas un poco de maquillaje. Se puso unos zapatos sin tacón y un pequeño collar de un ave color bronce. Todavía quedaban unos minutos y ella se sentó a esperar.

¡Oh por dios! No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Se había puesto un vestido y se había maquillado (aunque eso era nada frente a una mujer normal).Tenía que admitirlo aunque ni ella misma se lo creyese. Se había enamorado de el, de cómo hablaba y lo que le decía, de la manera en que sus ojos la miraban, incluso de aquella arrogancia que trataba de disimular.

Sonó el timbre y ella abrió la puerta…

**A/N:**Solo los voy a dejar en un poco de suspenso


	5. Chapter 4

Ella acababa de abrir la puerta y a el se le corto la respiración. Se veía hermosa. Se había puesto para taparse una chamarra negra. El también noto el maquillaje, la hacía resaltar un poco más (el jamás hubiese esperado eso).

-Hola-pudo decir

-Hola Francis ¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Juana.

-Por supuesto.

Llegaron en auto rojo al restaurante .La cena fue tranquila, excepto para el conde, que esperaba no cometer una estupidez esa noche. Salieron del restaurante y fueron a dar un paseo en un parque cercano.

-¿Te sientes bien Francis?- pregunto una preocupada Juana.

-¿Qué?, si, ¿Por qué lo dices?-respondió.

-Es que pareces muy nervioso-dijo ella. Tenía que decirle en ese momento. Empezó-Te quería preguntar…-se le iba la voz-si tu…-se veía más hermosa que nunca, bañada por la luz de la luna-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-al final pudo articular. Ella primera estaba sorprendida y después lo relacionó todo. De algún modo había logrado que su alumnos no asistieran, y después llamara el. Un restaurante poco concurrido y elegante, cerca de un parque. Parecía irreal, un sueño nada más.

-¿Jeanne?-pregunto el, había estado callada mucho tiempo-Lo siento no quería…-

-Si-Fue lo único que dijo Juana.

-¿Qué dic…?-El conde no pudo terminar la pregunta por la presión de unos suaves y castos labios sobre los suyos y unos brazo abrazando su cuello. Después de unos segundos se separaron, la falta de oxígeno era lo único que confirmaba que aquello era verdad.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Francis sorprendido-¿No estás jugando conmigo?

-En serio, si quiero ser tu novia- Respondió la doncella de Orleans con una sonrisa.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo el empezando a asimilar la verdad.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo creas?- pregunto Juana y recobrando todos los sentidos el la volvió a besar con más convicción. Después tomados de la mano salieron del parque y la llevo a su casa.

**A/Pu**es en este capítulo deje que la parte romántica de mi tomara la riendas. Espero les haya gustado. Gracias a IOU1882 y a todos los que leen.


	6. Capítulo 5

Y pasaban las semanas así como los meses. Y el amor seguía ahí. Iban a cenar en sus tiempos libres (a restaurantes poco concurridos, porque Juana no le gustaba demasiada atención).Siempre que de pronto a él llegaba la inspiración, componía versos sueltos. Ella le tomaba siempre de la mano. El le sorprendía con besos cuando estaba distraída. Ella fingía estar distraída. A su manera cada uno evitaba hablar de su pasado .Si, sabían sus cumpleaños pero no el año de nacimiento; su lugar de origen*, pero no su primera casa .Saint-Germain creía haberla conocido ya, o le recordaba vagamente a alguien…

-.-

Algunos meses después…

Francis creía saber que Juana no era inmortal. Había tratado de evitar pensar en ello pero esa "verdad" fue más cruel cuando estaba en una de sus primeras por Europa. ¿Qué sería de el cuándo ella no estuviese ahí? ¿Por qué todos los inmortales estaban condenados a dicha soledad?(exceptuando a los Flamel).No se había dado cuenta el alto precio que con el tiempo se cobraba la inmortalidad. ¿Quién hubiese imaginado nunca que él, un cortesano, aventurero, inventor, alquimista, pianista, violinista y compositor, de pronto se sintiera inseguro?

-.-

***Juana:** village of Doremry-la-Pucelle (gracias a IOU1882 por el dato)

**Francis**: No se sabe en qué lujar de Francia nació

**A/G**racias a los que leen esto, sé que este es muy corto, pero actualizare pronto


	7. Chapter 6

Ella pensaba recibirlo en el aeropuerto, pero consideró que iba a estar atestado de fanáticas, por lo tanto le mando un texto, pensó que en el café cerca de su departamento sería una Buena idea, hasta que vio un cartel que vio un cartel un nuevo museo sobre la guerra de los cien años. De pronto en su corazón, apareció la nostalgia, recordó a sus compañeros, las personas que le creyeron, esas voces que escucho cuando era una adolescente, y toda la responsabilidad que había tenido sobre ella.

Había una oportunidad de ver cómo era que la Francia actual la visualizaba. No es que antes un hubiese visto cosas así, pensaba regularmente en ello, pero ese día algo la impulso a ir. Que Francis la alcanzara si quería. El texto que escribió decía "Estaré en el nuevo museo sobre la guerra de los cien años". Después reviso la dirección de dicho museo y tomo un taxi.

No era un edificio muy grande, pero se veía imponente. Compro la entrada, pero no pidió el recorrido. Revisó cada pintura, cada dato, cada biografía, conoció a muchas de esas personas, y algunas estaban faltantes ¡Oh! Cuantos nombres faltaban, los demás hombres que habían dado su vida en esa guerra y no eran recordados .Llego al retrato de una mujer joven, con armadura, piel morena, con su bandera y su espada. En la leyenda se leía "Jeanne D'Arc, Pucelle d'Orléans".*

Era ella de acuerdo a los ojos de mundo.

-.-

Le costo un rato salir del aeropuerto y otro tanto despistando a los medios. Prendió el teléfono y reviso texto de Jeanne. ¿Un museo? Bueno. Buscó la dirección, más bien, el cartel con la dirección y tomo su carro para ir allí. Compró la entrada paso al interior. Empezó a revisar las salas sin prestar mucha atención hasta que llego a una con más retratos. En el fondo se encontraba una mujer contemplando un cuadro. Cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que era Juana. Parecía absorta en el retrato y noto su presencia. Se acercó por atrás y el abrazo susurrándole al oído "no sabes cuánto te he extrañado". Esta se sobresaltó se dio la vuelta y grito "¡Francis¡", seguido de un beso. Cuanto había extrañado eso.

-¿De quién es retrato?-Pregunto Saint-Germain y Juana decidió que le tenía que decir en algún momento. ¿Por qué no ese?

-Ella es Juana de Arco- y añadió-…Francis, ella soy yo. Soy Juana de Arco y soy inmortal-

-.-

**A/N:** Un poco de suspenso y drama no hace daño…

*Juana de Arco,La dama de Orleans

Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 7

Soy Juana de Arco y soy inmortal-Dijo. Francis tuvo una rara reacción, una distinta a la que ella había esperado de una persona normal, frunció el entrecejo un poco y después lo relajo. Sonrió el beso y la abrazo. La dama estaba perpleja y Saint-Germain le dijo "¿Cuándo te hiciste inmortal?¿Quién es tu maestro?¿Cómo escapaste a la hoguera?"

-¿No crees que estoy loca?-Dijo ella.

-¡Oh!¡ claro que te creo, es un buen retrato, pero en persona eres más hermosa, además yo también soy inmortal!-Juana lo miro asombrada-¡Ah por supuesto, me tengo que volver a presentar! Soy Francis Saint-Germain, de principios del siglo XVIII, para no ser más precisos, alquimista, inventor y músico, además de poseer el dominio sobre la magia del fuego.-dijo con orgullo mal disimulado.-Ahora creo que mis preguntas necesitan una respuesta Jeanne.

-Por supuesto-dijo la francesa todavía procesando todo- No escape yo sola de la hoguera, más bien me rescataron y antes de que me interrumpas,-había visto al Conde abrir la boca para preguntar-fue una sola guerrera la que me salvo, Scathach de las sombras _la guerrera, creo_ que no hubiese sobrevivir ninguna parte de esa guerra sin ella, pero en ese momento perdía sangre y después me llevo con los Flamel y Nicolás me hizo una transfusión de sangre de la misma Scathach, así que en conclusión: Me hice inmortal unos días después de mi "ejecución", no tengo maestro y una amiga me salvo-concluyo Juana.

Y Francis le siguió preguntando cosas como "¿Cómo conociste a Scatty?" y después Juana prosiguió a preguntarle a Saint-Germain y él le respondió como le había robado el fuego a Prometeo y le mostro los tatuajes de mariposas en los brazos y como también se había ganado el odio de varios inmemoriales y uno que otro inmortal "Es un don" dijo. Cuando se dieron cuenta estaba ya a varias cuadras de museo y pronto seria hora de cenar. Pasaron a un pequeño local.

-Espera-dijo Francis-Creo que yo ya te había conocido antes, pero no recuerdo cuando…

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, ¿Segunda Guerra Mundial?-respondió Juana

- En California ¡Claro! Por eso teme hacías tan familiar-

El adjetivo "largo" le queda pequeño a su conversación.

-.-.—

**A/N: ¡**Sí! ¡Ya saben que son inmortales! Pero esto no se acaba aquí, falta el compromiso y la boda ¿No? . Espero les haya gustado este capítulo .Gracias IOU1882,que comparte mi emoción por esta pareja.


	9. Chapter 8

¿Te casas conmigo, Jeanne?-dijo Francis en la puerta del departamento de Juana cunado la fue a dejar. Se arrodilló. Acababa de sacar del bolsillo una pequeña cajita con un anillo de plata y un pequeño zafiro engarzado.

*Flashback*

Francis estaba completamente emocionado al igual que Juana. ¡Eran inmortales! Fueron varias semanas las que tardaron ambos para relatar sus respectivas biografías. Ella estaba anonadada y lo llevaba con Calama, y muy feliz. El estaba eufórico.

El Conde se quedó despierto varias noches pensando en ello. Una repentina idea le vino a la mente. ¿Por qué no casarse? ¡Sí!

Al día siguiente fue a varias joyerías. Nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno. 2¿Por qué estaba buscando en una tienda?" Se pregunto. Él fue el mejor alumno de Nicolás Flamel. Él era uno de los mejores alquimistas de toda la historia. Si, él lo haría. Se tardó unas horas en hacer las aleaciones para la plata y unas pocas para hacer un pequeño zafiro. Ensamblarlos no fue tan difícil. ¡Perfecto!

Esta vez no se molestaría en planearlo demasiado, se había dado cuenta que si era así sus nervios lo traicionarían, de una manera espectacular. Espontaneidad era la clave.

*Fin del flashback*

Juana estaba sorprendida. Y no estaba preparada. Eso era todo. No era muy complicado de entender pero si de explicar.-Oh, Francis! Es muy halagador y también muy tierno, te amo, pero nunca había tendido algo así y pues, no estoy preparada-concluyo. Saint-Germain, reaccionó de una manera distinta a la que se esperaba (Juana empezaba a acostumbrase).Simplemente el guardo la pequeña caja (Además noto que podía mejorar dicho anillo, tal vez poniéndole una inscripción). No esperaba ser rechazado, pero de alguna manera no lo sorprendía.

-Está bien y ahora que sé que también eres inmortal… sé que tengo todo el tiempo para esperarte (si es que alguna persona que me odie no decida clamar venganza) y además- añadió con una sonrisa- ¡Acabas de decir que me amas!-

-Pero ya lo he hecho antes- respondió ella, más calmada ahora. "Si continua diciendo cosas como esa no tardare en decirle que si "pensó la francesa.

-No…Solo cuando yo digo "te amo" respondes "yo también"-dijo.

-Eres un idiota arrogante ¿Sabes?-dijo ella riendo.

-Sí, pero soy tu idiota arrogante-la beso- ¿Quieres ver una película?

-.-.-

**A/N:** Este capituló salió de unas líneas de "La Encantadora", solo eso puedo decir. Y gracias a todos los que leen la historia espero este capítulo le haya gustado


	10. Chapter 9

Fueron al local donde se alquilan películas más cercano.-Francis, hay que ver "Titanic"-dijo Joan.

-¿Segura? Es muy larga-Dijo él.

-Vamos, mañana no doy clases-dijo Juana (hace ya unos meses había decidido que los domingos no daría clases, sus alumnos lo habían agradecido).

-Está bien-respondió "como decirle que no" pensó el.

-.

Regresaron al departamento e hicieron palomitas. Antes de la mitad de la película Saint-Germain ya estaba dormido. Terminó la película y Juana no tuvo el corazón para despertarlo, se veía tan tranquilo. Fue por una cobija a su cuarto y lo cubrió con ella. Apagó el televisor y fue a su cuarto a dormir.

Francis despertó con un dolor de cuello y cuando abrió los ojos era de día. "Esta no es mi casa" pensó "Me quede dormido en el sillón, en el departamento de Joan!". Escuchó ruido de la cocina y de pronto apareció Juana con jugo y fruta.

-Qué bueno que despertaste, hay comida en la cocina-dijo Juana.

-Gracias, por la cobija y no bueno que no lo había despertado, estaba despeinada y con una sudadera que le quedaba como camisón. Se veía adorable.

-De nada ¿Vas a desayunar o te vas a quedar ahí?-

-Claro, ¿Hay café?-

-Si lo preparas, si, esta en polvo- dijo la francesa

Desde entonces cada sábado rentaban una película y si era muy larga, Francis podía dormir en el sofá, Juana no hubiese permitido que entrara en su habitación. Cuando Francis despertaba ella ya estaba bañada y vestida. El tenía que preparar su propio desayuno.

-.-.

Durante la semana, Francis había contemplado el anillo que le había hecho. Algo le faltaba. Una inscripción, algo simple "Je t'aime Jeanne" ¿Por qué no? No costó mucho trabajo.

-.-.-

Juana ya estaba tan acostumbrada a ver las películas el sábado, Ir a dormir y el domingo despertar, salir de la habitación y ver que seguía dormido en el sofá.

Una noche, en la parte de la boda de un película, Juana menciono:

-¿Sabes Francis? Lo he pensado, me encantaría casarme contigo…-El Conde abrió mucho los ojos y volteo a verla-¿De verdad?-

-Si , ¿Puede ser en Hawai? ¿Al atardecer?-

Francis la abrazo y le susurro como aquel día en el museo-Lo que tu quieras, Jeanne, si estar cerca de ti significara ir al final del mundo, no dudes que iría-le tomo de la mano y le puso en el dedo anular. Juana vio que tenía grabado "Je t'aime,Jeanne".

-.-.-.-

**A/N: **Si, este también está lleno de cursilería, pero que se le va a hacer. Gracias **a IOU1882** y **MythoBoy **y a los demás que leen. Está vez tal vez me tarde más en actualizar


	11. Chapter 10

Planes para la boda

Ella lo estaba planeando todo en su tiempo libre y el busco un buen hotel. El hubiese querido la fiesta más extravagante de todos los tiempos, pero Juana no quería que todo el mundo se enterara.

-¿Ya tienes la lista de invitados?-Pregunto Francis

-En parte, no puedo localizar a Scatty, pero ya encontré a Jean, Duque de Arencón; Dunois, Conde de Orleans; y La Hire, además a Plamedes y a Shakespeare, Mark Twain, y a los artistas que me dijiste que no te odiaban.

-¿Por qué los llamas por su título?-dijo el

-Igual que cuando tú te presentas a ti mismo, la cotumbre-y añadió Juana- Oh y también encontré a Jean de Metz, pensé que después de haberse mudado habría cambiado su teléfono.

-¿Cuántos chicos "Jean" conoces?-Dijo Francis

-Varios, pero ellos me ayudaron y me apoyaron, Jean de Metz desde el principio, estoy ansiosa por que los conozcas-Juana estaba muy emocionada por verlos a todos otra vez, no podía creer que en serio los había encontrado, aunque hace varios años ya había encontrado De Metz. Le había platicado varias veces de el a Francis. Además de haber sido su compañero de armas, era su amigo. Saint-Germain era un poco celoso (además, nunca lo admitirá), pero Joan dijo que eran sólo amigos, cuando ella estaba al mando de un ejército, que nunca tuvo tiempo para eso, ella era joven y ella lo vio sólo como un amigo.

Francis diría que iría a dar un concierto en Hawai, ya de la prensa de encargaría el y también de el itinerario y cosas por el estilo. Juana del menú. Dos meses faltaban…

-.-.-

A/N: Gracias a todos los que leen, solo falta un capitulo, aunque tomara mucho más actualizarlo.


	12. Chapter 11

Por fin estaban en Sunset Beach .Juana llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo, con unos bordados en la parte inferior, El pelo atado en un moño, con algún mechones sueltos y una flor azul. Francis llevaba una camisa azul marino un pantalón de vestir beige, llevaba una corbata, antes de que empezara la fiesta.

En el momento en el que Francis dijo "acepto", bien pudo haber accedido a entregarse a todos los inmemoriales que lo odiaban, puesto que estaba distraído mientras el juez hablaba, el estaba viendo los ojos de Juana, se veía tan contenta. Qué bueno que se había cerciorado de estar en el lujar correcto.

-Acepto-dijo Juana y su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Puede besar a la novia-no tenía que repetírselo a ninguno de los dos. Tenía a sus amigos y a su esposo. Le gustaba como sonaba eso. Solo faltaba Scatty, seguramente se había metido en problemas. Era probable que la celebración terminara bien entrada la noche, pues eran las seis de la tarde.

La ceremonia se había realizado en la playa y después de eso pasaron al salón de un hotel. Era lo suficientemente grande para todos, con los manteles de color rojo y otros azul marino, con unos lirios en los centros de mesa, era una pequeña fiesta pues a veces no es fácil localizar a los inmortales. Habían asistido personas como Mozart y Beethoven, al igual que Elvis. También fueron Shakespeare y Palamedes. Los padrinos fueron Nicolás y Perenelle. También, claro, fueron, Jean (Duque de Alencon), Dunois, La Hire y Jean de Metz.

Cenaron, y Nicolás hizo un brindis por la pareja, tomó un micrófono que estaba dispuesto sobre la mesa y empezó:

-Hace ya tiempo-empezó el alquimista-que conozco a estas asombrosas personas. Jeanne d'Arc, la dama de Orleans, que no solo marco la historia, sino también, nuestras almas mostrándonos lo que es el patriotismo y la verdadera convicción, además de mostrarnos lo que es la verdadera fe y, como no, conocer lo hermosa y bondadosa que es tu alma, todavía recuerdo cuando Scathach te llevo a nuestro hogar, al borde de la muerte y como lograste sobrevivir y tu, Francis Conde de Saint-Germain, Maestro del Fuego, mi más brillante alumno, nos has mostrado lo que es…la perseverancia y la valentía al extremo de la estupidez. También nos has mostrado que no importa que casi todo el mundo te odie, mientras haya alguien que te quiera, como sobrevivir años con tantas personas tras de ti y vivir en este mundo, que se mueve y transforma tan rápido como la luz. Por esta maravillosa pareja y porque los años venideros sean gloriosos, ¡Un brindis!-termino Flamel. Todo el mundo levanto su copa en honor a la pareja.

Después se partió un delicioso pastel de 3 pisos; el primero era de chocolate, con mantequilla de maní(él había insistido mucho) con cobertura roja; el segundo era de chocolate blanco, y claro era blanco, el tercero era de frutos de bosque, con cobertura azul y los tradicionales muñequitos en la parte superior. Por fin se levantaron de su mesa y los invitados procedieron a felicitarlos.

-Francis, Juana, muchas felicidades-dijo el Caballero Sarraceno- trata de no meterte en tantos problemas ahora, Juana, por favor vigílalo.-Con mucho gusto-respondió ella-Francis, vamos a que te presente a unos con un grupo de hombres y Juana los empezó a presentar-Francis ellos son, La Hire, Jean Duque de Alencon, Dunois, Conde de Orleans y, oh!¿Dónde está De Metz?, ustedes platiquen ire a buscarlo- y se fue.

La Hire empezó a hablar-Felicidades Francis. Te deseo mucha suerte pero también te advierto que si le haces daño de algún modo a Juana, vas a sufrir, mucho y después morirás .Es como mi hija, me agradas no hagas que eso cambie- fue Dunois quien hablo después-Yo te deseo mucha suerte y espero no seas tan estúpido como fui yo en algún momento-Y después Jean-Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, maestro del fuego, y la hagas feliz- los tres habían hablado de corrido, Francis no había tenido tiempo de responder así que mejor les dio una respuesta general,-Les aseguro que me case con ella porque la amo, por lo tanto pueden tener por seguro que será feliz- si, el se había sentido algo intimidado. Regresó Juana, llevando a un hombre del brazo y con una nueva sonrisa se acercó al grupo.

-Jean el es Francis, Francis el es Jean de Metz-los dos hombres se miraron una fracción de segundo y Jean extendió la mano, Francis sonrío, le tomo la mano y le dio un abrazo. Como si fuesen amigos desde el inicio de los tiempos. Si, ambos sonreían.

-Esperen aquí, en lo que se presentan, quiero presentarles a Twain-y Juana guió al grupo, excepto a los recién conocidos, con el escritor. Su abrazo fraternal había ya terminado-Así que tú eres el famoso Jean de Metz, encantado de conocerte, Jeanne ha hablado mucho de ti-

-Y usted Saint-Germain, Jeanne también me ha hablado de usted, ella y otras personas, claro que las opiniones contrastan-Francis río, seguido de Jean.-Creo en eso deberías ser más especifíco no son pocos los que me quieren muerto-

-¿Para qué recordar aquello? Confío completamente en el criterio de Juana, eso, Scathach y un ejército salvo a Francia.

-Completamente de acuerdo, ella es increíble.-Lo dijo con una sonrisa, a leguas se le notaba lo enamorado.

-Nunca creí que hubiese un hombre que la mereciera, pero claramente me equivoque, les deseo toda la dicha del mundo-.

-Gracias, Jeanne es increíble escogiendo las personas en quien confiar-dijo Francis-hey, reúnete con los demás, tengo una sorpresa para todos-.Y así sin decir más regreso a su mesa y tomo el micrófono:

-Damas y caballeros, les pido se reúnan afuera del salón, tengo algo que presentarles algo-, salió corriendo y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta el ya estaba afuera. Los invitados se congregaron alrededor de el conde. Juana, estaba enfrente de él.

-Inmortales, les pido se retrocedan unos tres metros, solo por precaución, observen-indico Saint-Germain.-¿Qué estás haciendo?-susurro Juana mientras Francis se alzaba las mangas.

-Retrocede poco menos que los demás, cuando las mariposas de mis muñecas se muevan observa el cielo-Juna retrocedió junto con los demás, sabía los que Francis iba a hacer, lo había visto en el nuevo milenio.

De sus manos empezaron a volar mariposas rojas y plateadas y mezclarse con el aroma de hojas quemadas. Formando espirales en el aire ascendieron unos metros al segundo siguiente, el cielo nocturno estaba cubierto de hermosos colores. Por unos pocos minutos parecía de día otra vez. Para un gran final Francis logró hacer que en el cielo, en color plateado dijera "Our love will always be cherished until the end of the world".

-Oh! ¡Francis!-Juana estaba conmovida. Francis bajo los brazos y vio que Juana llegaba a abrazarlo.-¡Fue hermoso!-le dijo ella y le dio un dulce beso que todo el mundo aplaudió.

-Qué bueno que te hay gustado, quería que fuera memorable, aunque el hecho de haberme casado contigo ya es memorable de por si-.

Unas horas después, ya todos se habían despedido y felicitado por última vez a la pareja. El salón estaba ya vacío cuando ellos salieron. Faltaba poco para el amanecer.

-¿Quieres pasear un rato por la playa?-pregunto el.

-Claro, ser bonito ver el amanecer en la playa-respondió ella

Al llegar a la playa se quietaron los zapatos para poder sentir la arena bajo sus pies.

-Francis, esos fuegos artificiales fueron tan grandiosos como los de Francia, creo que más-dijo Juana.

-Es porque tú eres para mí lo que la llegada de un nuevo milenio es para el mundo entero, te amo Jeanne-La abrazó para atraerla hacía el.

- Te amo Francis-dijo antes de que el posara sus labios sobre los de ella para poder sentir ese hermoso sentimiento.

-.-.

**A/N: **Pues este es el final…

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, a MythoBoy, y a IOU1882, quien me ayudo a comprender más a Juana de Arco, y por sugerirme que otros personajes históricos podrían ser invitados a la boda y que diálogos podrían tener.

Espero haya disfrutado


End file.
